pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuhiko Shidou
|Song = Life Cheating Game}} Natsuhiko Shidou (紫藤ナツヒコ Shidō Natsuhiko) is the protagonist of the Life Cheating Game novel. Appearance : :Natsuhiko has longish, light brown hair, half of which is tucked behind his left ear and half of which falls over the right side of his face. He has dark brown eyes. His main outfit consists a green fold-over coat with white stripes running down the arms and collar over a black shirt and jeans, together with a pair of knee-high boots and various pieces of jewelry, including two ear cuffs around the lobe of his left ear. He also wears the male Kurihara East high school uniform: a grey blazer, white shirt, yellow tie and grey pants. Personality :Natsuhiko has become terrified of death after witnessing the death of his parents 7 years ago. This has led him to suffer from PTSD; he has intense flashbacks when faced with the idea of death and often has nightmares.Life Cheating Game - Chapter 1 (Fan Translation) He tends to be quite introverted, and only really talks to his close friends Akito and Sora. :However, Natsuhiko cares about the people close to him and seems to worry about their well-being often, which is shown when he learns that using the card is hurting the people around him. According to Sora, he was always exceedingly kind towards her and would try to take care of her when she was ill Life Cheating Game - Chapter 2 (Fan Translation). Natsuhiko is also easily embarrassed, often making him subject to Sora's teasing. Wish :Natsuhiko's desire to live in peace comes from the threat of his peaceful life being destroyed by the release of Itsuki Shindou's new book, which may cause the media to flock to his family once again. Maki recognizes this as a fear of the unknown, and grants him the ability to predict the future in the form of a "Future Predicting Card", though she warns that there is a price that comes with using the card. :Every night at around 11pm, two sentences appear on the card: the most unfortunate event that could happen tomorrow and the means of avoiding it. If the means are carried out, the misfortune can be avoided. :However, it's later revealed that the way the card recognizes misfortune and therefore the price that comes with using the card brings Natsuhiko even more misfortune. Since the card was created by Maki, and since Maki doesn't understand the importance of others, the card doesn't recognize misfortune relating to the people close to Natsuhiko and fails to predict events such as Sora's death and Momiji being injured. The price of using the card is that the misfortune Natsuhiko avoids will fall upon others in a similar way. Life Cheating Game - Chapter 4 (Fan Translation) : For example, when Natsuhiko avoids a prediction that he'll be attacked and killed on the way to school, the misfortune is distributed equally among many of his classmates when they're injured in a gas explosion.Life Cheating Game - Chapter 5 (Fan Translation) :By the end of the book, Natsuhiko realizes that he just wanted to be happy with the people close to him. He misunderstood that having peace would make him happy.Life Cheating Game - Chapter 6 (Fan Translation) Songs :Main :* Life Cheating Game :Cameo :* Our Retribution Policy :* Reincarnation Trivia :* He strongly dislikes the cold. This may be because his parent's death was in the winter. :* His last name, 紫藤 (Shidō) translates to "Purple wisteria". In Japanese culture, purple wisteria is often a symbol for longevity and resilience.FUJI 藤 - WISTERIA, A STUNNING WONDER OF JAPAN Quotes :* “I lost someone, you know! Someone important to me! Really, important to me… Sora’s life was much more important to me than my own!” - Natsuhiko to Maki, Life Cheating Game - Chapter 4 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ikasama Life Game Novel Characters